megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man II GB Walkthrough
Walkthrough from Mega Man II. Level Strategies Crash Man's stage When you spawn in the stage, climb up the ladders, avoiding the Tellies come out of the pipe. Reaching a next room, climb up more ladders, dodging the Tellies again. In the next room, a Blocky will be waiting for you. Beware, it acts like Mega Man 2's Difficult mode. After killing it, head right and climb up the ladder. Here are the lifts. There are three, but unlike Mega Man 2's, the second and third are in the air. Tellies are here, and Leaf Shield can be helpful if Wood Man has already been defeated. After that, head right, facing another Blocky. Kill it and head right. Before dropping down the hole, check your energy bar, because you can get some Life Energy if you hold left. After falling down, make sure not to land on the spikes. Jump to the leftmost block, and use Rush Jet to reach the Energy Tank. Fall down the right hole, because if you take the left one, you'll have to deal with a Shotman and some spikes. Make sure not to die from the below spikes, though. A Shotman is sitting right there, but if you came from the right, you can easily pummel it with buster shots, as it's facing the left. Heading down the left hole, you will enter a little room. It is recommended to use Rush Jet over these pits, as you have a high chance of falling. Telly pipes are in the second and third rooms of this part, so dodge them. Climb up the ladder. Stop if you need the Life Energy pellets, though Pipis are guarding them. Jump on top of the second one to reach the next ladder. You will then see two ladders. Don't worry, it's not that long annoying ladder part in Mega Man 2's Crash Man stage. Use the lift to reach any of the three ladders after climbing up one of the two ladders. The left one has an Energy Tank, the middle one has a Life Energy capsule, and the left one is the needed one. After climbing up the left ladder, jump and grab the next ladder. You will see a Weapon Energy capsule, so grab it if you need it. A Shotman is guarding the boss gate. Crash Man is weak to Air Man's Air Shooter. Defeating him earns you the Crash Bomber and Rush Coil. Metal Man's stage Wood Man's stage Air Man's stage Wily Castle Needle Man's stage Magnet Man's stage Hard Man's stage Top Man's stage Battle with Quint Time to battle the future Mega Man! Quint calls his pogo stick/jackhammer named Sakugarne to use to attack. He digs at the ground, causing rubble to fly up. Fire 7 Hard Knuckles at him, he's defeated. You will steal Sakugarne after this. Dr. Wily's space station *''All forms of the Wily Machine World No. 2 can only be damaged with the Mega Buster and Sakugarne, but Sakugarne'' Category:Game walkthroughs